Heroes' Festival Timeline
__TOC__ The Heroes' Festival was introduced to the game on November 24, 2009 to commemorate the fifth, and subsequent, year's anniversaries that have passed since the Refuge Islands first began collecting those lost in the turbulent oceans. Celebrators, happy to share in the festivities, can be found in North and South Qeynos or West and South Freeport. Heroes Festival 2012 is a live event that is scheduled to run from 12:01am PST on November 27, 2012 through 11:59pm PST on December 11, 2012. Dates from Kaitheel on the forums. Quests UPDATED for 2012! Too many alts? Use our Heroes' Festival Quest Tracker (EQ2) to help keep track of them during the event! ---- Though denizens of Norrath are seen celebrating the festival in every city, only Freeport and Qeynos will offer quests to players. Exiles can speak to a Heroes Festival promoter at /waypoint -80, -68, -58 in Haven to be teleported to either Antonica or Commonlands and can attempt to sneak into the cities from there. All quests begin near Execution Plaza in the City of Freeport (West Freeport) or near the Qeynos Claymore in Qeynos Capitol District (North Qeynos) unless otherwise noted. Freeport * eq2 quest:Thumore's Absence (1729eb451c1291b222f5c9e44874ab4b) - Speak to eq2 mob:Darrget Xyl'mir near the Mage Academy at in Freeport (North) (non-repeatable) *# eq2 quest:Shattered Remains - Speak to eq2 mob:Thumore D'armer (8ceb49f687fd0296d7d3457de7efe69c) in eq2 zone:A Collection of Dreams (repeatable once per year) *# NEW in 2012! eq2 quest:A Dream Adventure - Speak to Thumore D'armer in the City of Freeport (North) (repeatable once per year) * eq2 quest:Freeport Band Aid - Speak to eq2 mob:Swynend Sithtenius (non-repeatable) ** eq2 quest:Aggressive Advertising in Freeport - Speak to eq2 mob:Swynend Sithtenius (repeatable every 2 hours, 15 times total) * eq2 quest:Missing Decorations in Freeport - Speak to eq2 mob:Slinks Hardtoes (repeatable every 2 hours, 15 times total) *eq2 quest:Festive Flames in Freeport - Speak to a Heroes Festival promoter east of the Execution Plaza in Freeport (West) (repeatable every 2 hours) Qeynos * eq2 quest:Thumore's Absence (1e7e98523ff5f0f970a9011237d214f7) - Speak to eq2 mob:Milupet Cogsory west of the Claymore monument in eq2 zone:Qeynos Capitol District (non-repeatable) *# eq2 quest:Shattered Remains - Speak to eq2 mob:Thumore D'armer (8ceb49f687fd0296d7d3457de7efe69c) in eq2 zone:A Collection of Dreams (repeatable once per year) *# NEW in 2012! eq2 quest:A Dream Adventure - Speak to Thumore D'armer across from the tradeskill building in North Qeynos, eq2 zone:Qeynos Capitol District (repeatable once per year) * eq2 quest:Qeynos Band Aid - Speak to eq2 mob:Slippery Toughshield (non-repeatable) ** eq2 quest:Aggressive Advertising in Qeynos - Speak to eq2 mob:Slippery Toughshield (repeatable every 2 hours, 15 times total) * eq2 quest:Missing Decorations in Qeynos - Speak to eq2 mob:Lillita Softpaws near the broker building in eq2 zone:Qeynos Capitol District (repeatable every 2 hours, 15 times total) *eq2 quest:Festive Flames in Qeynos - Speak to eq2 mob:Gandy Gearlotta (8cc9c2c1d3a7c360067627a7d928a898) just south of the Claymore monument in eq2 zone:Qeynos Capitol District (repeatable every 2 hours) Collections *eq2 collection:Samples of Destiny Event Merchant NEW for 2012! Visit eq2 mob:a Heroes' Festival merchant in Freeport (West) at or in Qeynos Capitol District at to purchase some Heroes' Festival themed clothing ( each). * eq2 item:Heroes' Festival Boots * eq2 item:Heroes' Festival Minstrel Boots * eq2 item:Heroes' Festival Minstrel Coat * eq2 item:Heroes' Festival Minstrel Greaves * eq2 item:Heroes' Festival Minstrel Mantle * eq2 item:Heroes' Festival Robe * eq2 item:Silly Celebrator's Hat Gloves were not available when we ran this event on Test, but they should be added by the time it goes live. 5 Year Anniversary The following quests and items were '''only' available during the 5 year anniversary celebration in 2009.'' *2009 Forum Challenge Paintings *eq2 quest:The Overlord's Impending Speech - Speak to eq2 mob:Guard Captain Kyrius north of the Execution Plaza **Repeat this quest 5 times to receive a eq2 item:Royal Scroll of Assistance (repeatable every 2 hours) *eq2 quest:The Queen's Impending Speech - Speak to eq2 mob:Guard Captain Detri near the Citadel bridge in North Qeynos **Repeat this quest 5 times to receive a eq2 item:Royal Scroll of Assistance (repeatable every 2 hours) on all pages relating to this event.}} --